Anti The Babysitter
by MarkiplierSmokesButter
Summary: This story is about a dude name baby sits 4 children I can't think of anything to put for this XD


Anti The Babysitter

| Characters: Antisepticeye, Darkiplier, Gumball, Cream & Cheese, Star Crayon & AppleBloom |

The day went like any other day, kidz were playing outside, the sun was shining bright giving warmth to the people who r strolling along the side walk, such a peaceful day… but it ain't so peaceful Darkiplier, inside Dark's & Anti's house, it was spring cleaning in the house so wat Dark wanted to was keep the place clean so for the day he was gonna take the time & organize stuff, so as he was cleaning the house & went into the living room to see if anything needs cleaning but he couldn't help noticed that Anti was laying on the couch & watching TV, he wasn't helping w/ the cleaning at all, this made Dark mad, Dark went over to the couch & stood next to it, Anti looked away from the TV & see's Dark standing there all furious, Anti: "Can I help u?..." Dark: "Yes u can by taking your bags of chips the trash" Anti: "Chips? Wat chips? All I have r these bottles of Coke & Pepsi, oh by the way can u throw this away for me, thx Dark" Anti handed Dark an empty bottle of beer, Dark looks at the bottle mad, Dark: "Anti!" Anti: "Wat?! Can't u see I'm watching America's Got Talent?" Dark: "Yes I can see that but wat I'm see is u picking up after yourself" Anti: "Hey man, cut me some slack I did the laundry" Dark: "Oh yeah? When?" Anti: "Earlier today" Dark: "Well if u did the laundry then where is it?" Anti: "Do I have to get up & show u?" Dark: "Yes u lazy f**k" Anti moaned in frustration, Anti: "Fine…" Anti gets from the couch then an open bag of Lays fell on the floor, Dark looked at the bag of Lays chips then looks at Anti for an excuse for the Lays chip, Anti looks down at the bag of Lays, Anti: "Hey! I was wondering where my bag went to" Anti picks the bag off the ground then starts eating them, Dark: "Unbelievable" Anti: "Wat? I was hungry" Dark: "For f**k sake Anti, show me where u put the f**king laundry" Anti: "Okay, follow me"

Dark followed Anti up the stairs & into their basement, Anti opens the door to the basement & flips on a switch from the side of the door, turning on the light, walking down & off their little stairway, they stand in the basement, Dark: "Well?" Anti points towards the basket full of clothing, Dark: "U did that?" Anti: "Yeah, hold this" Anti hands Dark the bag of Lays, Dark looked at bag of Lays, Anti walked to the basket & reached in it to pull out a shirt, Anti: "As u can see I'm not lazy…" when Anti pulled out one of Dark's shirts, he saw how small it was, Anti smiled at Dark, Anti: "Uh… I think I might have added a bit too much tide" Dark: "A bit?!..." Anti: "B-But on the bright side I did wash the laundry" Dark: "U Didn't Wash It! Wat U Did Was Wasted Money on Clothing I Bought from Sears!" Anti: "It will be okay" Dark: "Nig!" Anti: "Wat? Wat do u want from me? I got up & show u where the laundry is & I gave u proof that I was the clothing so since I did that I'm going to watch America's Got Talent" Anti took his chips back from Dark & went out of the basement & closed the door, Dark walked over to the basket, picked up one of shirt & got furious at Anti, he angrily threw the shirt back into the basket & went out of the basement & tuned the light off as he stormed out the basement & went to the living & found Anti in the kitchen getting another beer, Dark: "U!" Anti turned around & looked at Dark & see's that he's really angry, Anti: "Me?" Dark: "This Is The Last Straw!" Anti: "Oh shut the f**k up Dark, you're always saying that" Dark: "This time I mean it u Irish f**k! I've had w/ your laziness, it's not like your even trying at all, I'm done being stuck cleaning the house while u sit on that f**king couch & do nothing" Anti: "Actually I am doing something, it's called making sure the TV doesn't get stolen" Dark feels his anger building inside of, he wanted to kick Anti's ass so badly but he knows that as stupid & lazy he is, there could be a way to get Anti to do at least something.

Dark takes a deep breathe to calm himself, Anti stands there opening his beer, Anti: "R u gonna be okay? Did u pop a vane or something?" Dark: "No… before I want to kill u in your sleep, I'm gonna try something out here" Anti looked confussed at Dark, Anti: "Actually watch an episode of SpongeBob for once?" Dark: "No! Wat I'm do is give u task to prove that you're not lazy" Anti: "I'm listening" Dark: "Here's how it's gonna how it's gonna work, Imma give task to do, if u seccessed the task, I will-" Anti: "For starters u can help me clean my room for next hmmm…. 4 months" Dark: "Wat!? Do u know how dirty your room is" Anti: "I know, which reminds me, I lost my phone in my room, it's about three weeks since I last saw my phone" Dark: "Moving on, if u fail your task, you'll have to clean the whole house for the next 6 months" Anti: "Wat?!" Dark: "Dude, I said if" Anti: "oh…well then wat kind of task did u have in mind then?" Dark thought about it, looking at Anti, as lazy as he is, he wanted to do something, something that will keep him on his toes, then it came to him, Anti babysit some children, that would surly keep his ass off the couch long enough to do at something so w/ that it's the perfect task for Anti, Dark: "I've got it!" Anti: "Wat is it?" Dark: "Before I can tell u, I'm gonna make some phone calls so that when I tell u, you'll be here to do it & do it right" Dark went to grab his cell phone out of his to call some people to see who's kidz need babysitting.

The next day, Anti was sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob, waiting for Dark to come back, Anti looks at the clock, wondering where Dark went to & wat was the task that Dark wanted him to do, he had no clue, finally the opens & Dark walks in, Dark: "Alright Anti, I got your task set up for u" Anti: "Let me guess, I'm washing cars in the neighborhood?" Dark: "Anti, half the block doesn't even trust u stepping their property" Anti: "There loss" Dark: "Look Anti, here is your task, u r going to… babysit" Anti looked at him w/ a bit of shock, Anti: "Excuse me? Did u say babysit?" Dark: "U heard me, babysitting, now before u start disagreeing w/ me, I just let u know that, if r able take care of these children, u r able to prove that u not lazy & win the bet that we made" Anti thought about it, if he wins he'll make something out of something, he always wanted to prove Dark wrong but babysitting, it could be out of his league but wat other choice does he have? Well now is my chance, it's either now or never, Anti: "Alright, I accept this challenge of yours Dark, who am I babysitting?" Dark: "Star, Gumball, Cream & her companion Cheese & AppleBloom" Anti: "Wait a minute… u named four kidz" Dark: "Yeah" Anti: "Now hold the phone Dark, this ain't fair, u expect me to take care of four kidz?! Dark: "I know it seems a bit much but if u can take care of four kidz that will prove something of yourself & hopefully, u don't kill one of the kidz, I take my advice on Star, plz be nice to Star cuz u how mad Snoopy would be if u made him cry" Anti signed, Anti: "When r these kidz coming over?" Dark: "Imma pick them up" Anti: "Oh… okay"

Later that afternoon, Dark picked up the kidz from the houses & brought them to their house, Dark & the kidz got out of the car & lead them inside, when Dark got inside, Anti stood up to see them, Dark: "Alright, here they r, there all your" Anti: "How long r they gonna be here?" Dark: "They leave when their parents pick them up" Anti: "So while I watch the kidz, wat r u gonna do?" Dark: "I'm gonna to motel room & relax there" Anti: "Y don't u just rest in your bed?" Dark: "I don't wanna be here to hear all that screaming, so I'm off, seeya Anti, be nice to the kidz now" Dark closed the door leaving Anti alone w/ the kidz, Anti: "Well then, wat do u kidz want to do?" Gumball: "Yeah, imma TV" Gumball & AppleBloom went over to the TV & changed the channel on Anti, Anti: "Uh… I was watching that" Gumball: "Yeah, was watching it" Star: "U got any snacks cuz I'm hungry" Star went over to the fridge, Anti: "Now hold up!" Cream: "Mr. Anti?" Anti: "Wat?" Cream: "Would u mind I use the bathroom?" Anti: "No I don't mind…" Cream: "Thank Mr. Anti" Cream & Cheese went to use the while went to stop Star from snacking on something, but when move the fridge door, Star was snacking on a piece of chocolate cake, Anti gasped, Anti: "Star! That's Dark's cake!" Star: "But I was hungry" while Anti & Star have their different opinions, Gumball & AppleBloom get bored of watching TV, AppleBloom: "Okay I'm bored of watching TV already" Gumball: "Well duh, there's barely anything to watch" AppleBloom: "I know let's have a pillow fight" Gumball: "Yeah!" Gumball & AppleBloom ran up the stairs & went to grab some pillows, Cream & Cheese came out of the rest room & saw Gumball & AppleBloom running down the hallway, Cream: "Hey! Where r u guys going?" Gumball: "Me & AppleBloom here r gonna have a pillow fight, wanna join?" Cream: "I don't know…. Wouldn't Mr. Anti be mad?" AppleBloom: "Nah, he's busy dealing w/ Star to know wat were doing anyways" Gumball & AppleBloom went to the bedrooms & took pillows for their little pillow war, Cream: "Uh I don't think Mr. Anti would like that at all" Gumball: "It'll be fine"

Anti: "Look I get that you're hungry but that hungry but that doesn't mean u just to the frigd-" suddenly from upstairs, Anti heard something break & thumbing, Anti: "Star don't go anywhere" Anti went upstairs & saw Gumball & AppleBloom having a pillow, Anti: "Hey! Wat r u doing with those pillows!?" AppleBloom: "Me & Gumball r having a pillow fight" Anti: "U guys r gonna get me in trouble & where's Cream & Cheese" Cream: "I'm right here, although I found this Mr. Anti, it kept ringing" Anti: "Holy shit, u found my phone, where did u find this?" Cream: "Under the cushion of the living room couch" Anti: "Okay then…." Anti looked at his phone & turned it on, looking at the notifications he missed calls from whole bunch of people but most of the calls were from Dark, Anti rolled eyes cuz it was no surprise that most of the missed calls were Dark, back to the kidz, Anti took Gumball, AppleBloom & Cream with her companion Cheese down stairs & put them on the couch, Anti counted the kidz but he realized one is missing, going back in the kitchen he saw that Star was gone, Anti: "Oh f**k, where the f**k is he?!..." Anti ran upstairs & saw that Star was calling random numbers on the house phone, Star: "How cold is Alaska?" Anti: "Star!" Star got startled by Anti randomly yelling his name then he hung up the phone, Star: "Anti u scared me" Anti: "Good, come here" Anti took Star downstairs & saw that Gumball & AppleBloom were gone, Anti: "Wat the…" Cream pointed towards the kitchen, Anti: "Look sit on the couch & watch America's Got Talent okay?" Anti turned on the TV & rushed into the kitchen.

Anti looked into the kitchen & saw that Gumball & AppleBloom made peanut butter & jelly sandwich, the problem is the mess they made trying to make the sandwich, Anti: "R u guys kidding me?" Gumball: "Wat? We were hungry, also u guys need to buy moar peanut butter" Anti gave him an angry look, Gumball & AppleBloom exited the kitchen, Anti looked at the mess, he just leave it for Dark but he knew he couldn't do that so quickly he cleaned up the mess before the kidz got any moar ideas, going back into the living room, all four kidz were gone, Anti: "F**k!" Anti went upstairs, looked in the bedrooms but didn't see them, but then before he back down stairs, he noticed that the basement door was open, walking towards the door & going in the basement, he saw there were messing with stuff, Cream: "I told them it wasn't a good idea Mr. Anti" Gumball: "Y do u have a puzzle box if u don't use or play with it?" Anti: "Dark gave me so that I was entertained when the power went out but beside the point that u r messing with private stuff" AppleBloom: "I'm pretty sure having five seasons of SpongeBob don't count as private property" Anti: "W-Well… yeah it does, I would like to be able to watch SpongeBob when I feel like it" Star: "Y r these cloths over here so small?" Gumball: "Whoever washed those must be a retard" Anti: "Alright that's enough, everyone upstairs, now!" Gumball, AppleBloom, Star Crayon & Cream with Cheese went out of the basement to the living room, Anti turned off the light then heard something break, turning around he saw a vase broke, AppleBloom: "Star, y did u push me?" Star: "I didn't push crap" AppleBloom: "Yeah u did" Anti: "Guys there's no need for arguing" AppleBloom: "Star started it" Star: "I did not, Gumball told me to do it! Gumball: "You're such a snitch Star!" Star: "& you're a stupid cat Gumball!"

AppleBloom, Gumball & Star starting arguing while Cream try to make everyone clam down but no one was listing to her, Anti: "Guys… Guys!" But they didn't hear Anti, Suddenly they starting hitting each other, AppleBloom: "Ow! That hurt!" Star: "It's supposed to u yellow bastard" Anti went to stop them but it's like Anti was invisible, Anti: "Guys stop!" still slapping each other, Anti was separating them acting like a security guard at a club or something, Gumball: "Anti! Let go of me!" dealing with the fight, without any warning or so, Star was gonna throw a punch at Gumball but end up missing & hitting Anti, Anti stopped talking to AppleBloom & Gumball & looked at Star & felt his face, AppleBloom, Cream & Gumball looked shock & Star was to, Star: "I'm so sorry Anti, I didn't mean to hit u" but Anti said nothing, he got up & went to the living room, Anti sat the couch & put his face in his hands, AppleBloom: "Anti?... r u o-okay?..." Anti still said nothing & started crying, the kidz felt bad, all four of them went to Anti, Anti scooted away & layed on the couch, about ready to cry, the kidz felt bad, Star turned to the others & whispered, Star: "Let's Talk somewhere else" all the kidz nodded & went to the kitchen, Star: " Wat we gonna do? We really hurt Anti's feelings" Gumball: "Actually we means u cuz you're the one who push him" Cream: "But u & AppleBloom had a pillow fight in the middle of hall way" AppleBloom: "But Cream, we got bored is all" Cream: "Well doesn't mean use Anti's & Dark's pillows" Star: "The point is really fazbear it up so I think for an apology we should help Anti around his house" AppleBloom: "Well… will Anti get mad?" Cream: "Come on Apple, it the least we can do for Mr. Anti" all of them nodded, Star: "All ight, let's do it" Apple: "Me & gumball will clean up the pillows & feathers from the hall way" Gumball: "Wat we?" Apple: "Well it was your idea" Gumball: "That u agreed to" AppleBloom rolled he eyes & they went up the stairs to start cleaning, Star & Cream cleaned the kitchen, after an hour picking up stuff, mopping the floor & wat knot, they finished, They went to the living room & saw that Anti kinda fell asleep, Cream Whispered: Aww Mr. Anti fell asleep" Star: "I Guess he tired" Gumball: "So do we wake him up or should we leave him be?" AppleBloom: "I think we should leave him be, beside I think we too much pressure on him any ways" Star: "Well I guess in the meantime let's TV then"

Several minutes went by, Anti woke from sleeping, feeling tried, he got up anyways he remembered that he can't fall back asleep, not when there r children to be watched, looking at his surroundings he noticed that the place is clean, better than wat Dark did, then he saw that the kidz r sitting nicely watching TV with some sodas & chips, Star: "Hey, your awake now" Cream: "Did u sleep okay Mr. Anti?" Anti: "Y-Yeah… when did this place get so clean?" AppleBloom: "We did that" Gumball: "U like?" Anti: "B-But y did u do that? U guys didn't need to do that" Star: "We felt bad about us miss behaving & Hurting your feelings so we cleaned the place" Anti: "thanks but seriously u guys didn't have to do that" Gumball: "No biggie" Anti looked at the children, then he realized wat time it was & Dark hasn't come by yet but then again he is staying at the motel, Cream: "U okay Mr. Anti?" Anti: "Yeah, I just don't know when your parents r coming to pick u guys up" AppleBloom: "I know that Applejack is gonna pick me up real soon" Anti: "Well, do u guys need anything?" Star: "Nah, I'm good" AppleBloom: "Same here" Gumball: "I could use another soda" Anti: "I'll get u one Gumball" Star: "Hey Anti, I'm sorry for hitting u" Gumball: "Me & Apple r sorry for having a pillow war in the hall way" Cream: "& I'm sorry for not helping u very much" Star, Cream, Cheese, AppleBloom & Gumball hugged Anti, Anti hugged them back, feeling loved he felt like he owes them something, Anti: "ya know u guys, I have some ice cream in the freezer, if u want any" Star, Cream, AppleBloom & Gumball: "Yeah!" Anti stopped hugging them & went to get the ice cream, while they were sitting & eating ice cream, Anti heard a knocking on the door, looking at the time it is 9:48, so Anti got up & opened the door & it was Nicole, Anti: "Hai" Nicole: "I came here to get my son" Gumball looked at the door & saw his mom, Gumball: "Mom!" gumball got up & gave his mom a hug, Nicole: "Yes honey, I missed u to, Thank u for watching him, did u give u any problems?" Gumball looked at mom then to Anti, Anti looked at Gumball then at his mom & shock his head no, Anti: "No, not at all" Nicole: "Wat a relief, I thought there were gonna be some difficulties but it seems like u had it under control" Anti nod his head, Nicole: "Well then I must be off" Anti: "Bye Nicole & Gumball" Anti closes the door, one down, three to go Anti thought to himself as he sat back down on the couch, AppleBloom: "How come u did say that Gumball was being bad? Anti: "U see Apple, I didn't want Gumball to get in trouble plus it's the least I can do for u guys" AppleBloom smiled, as time went by, each of their parents pick up there kidz, Vanilla picked up Cream & Cheese, Markiplier picked up Star & AppleJack picked up AppleBloom, after the last kid was picked up, Anti went up to his bed room & saw how wonderful the kidz did, Anti: "Cool, now able to find sh!t again" Anti went on his bed then fell asleep

Anti woke up to the smell of bacon, Anti was curious who was in the house, getting out of bed, he went down stairs & saw Dark making breakfast, Dark: "Morning Anti" Anti: "Morning" Dark: "Hey Anti, Did u clean the house?" Anti looked around & remembered that the kidz cleaned the house for him, Anti smiled at Dark, Anti: "Yes I did" Dark: "When?..." Anti: "When I was watching the kidz last night" Dark looked surprised, Dark: "U cleaned the house while u were watching the kidz?... then how was it watching the kidz? Any problem while I was away?" Anti: "Nah bruh, it was all good, we basically chilled & watched TV" Dark looked at Anti, not sure whether or not to believe Anti, Dark: "Well breakfast is ready" Anti: "Yay!" Suddenly the house phone rang, Dark went answer the phone while Anti got his plate & starting eating, Dark: "Hey Anti, would u be able to watch the kidz again?" Anti: "Again?" Dark: "Yeah, cuz apparently the kidz u watched told their parents how fun they had here & they want u to watch them again" Anti: "Yeah, I'd love to" Dark: "U sure?" Anti: "Yeah" Dark: "Okay then…" Dark walked away with the house phone talking with the parents, Anti still eating breakfast, he was surprised himself the those four kidz liked him very much, he thought they would suggest some else or not come back, Dark: "Well Anti" Dark walked back into the kitchen grabbing his plate, Dark: "U surprised me Anti, I can't believe that u watched those children & cleaned the house" Anti: "So does that mean I won?" Dark looked down at his breakfast with a grumble look, Dark signed, Dark: "Yes u won the bet" Anti: "Yes! I knew it, u should have gave me a chance & now look who lost the bet, Yeah!" Dark: "Shut the f**k up & eat your breakfast" with that Anti won the bet & this is the start of a new bond of Anti & the kidz, so with that, Dark has to clean Anti's room for a couple of months & Anti can baby sit with delight & fun

The End


End file.
